


Bad Moon Rising

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chan, Dark, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Public Sex, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: On the evening of the great Headmaster's death, the rewards for those involved prove to be plentiful as the Death Eater's reign of terror begins.





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** On the evening of the great Headmaster's death, the rewards for those involved prove to be plentiful as the Death Eater's reign of terror begins.

  


“My Lord.”

 

I bow down on one knee, taking the Dark Lord's extended hand to kiss his ring. 

 

“Severus,” he greets me, his dry voice deathly quiet. I wait in anticipation for his questioning to begin, not daring to speak first.

 

“What news do you have for me?”

 

“Only the most pleasing, my Lord. We have managed to successfully fulfill the task you have appointed to us,” I say in a slow voice, my body and mind tired from the night's events. 

 

“Ah. Very good. Who was it that finally finished the doddering old fool?” he asks, the slightest hint of triumph evident in his voice. 

 

“It was I.”

 

Another grave silence fills the air. I can tell he is displeased with me as the very atmosphere seems to change with his mood. 

 

“Where is young Malfoy?” he demands in the most dangerous tone, sending an intense chill down my spine. 

 

I do not need to reply as I instantly hear another body come to kneel heavily beside mine. The sound of Draco's labored breathing fills my right ear. I have no doubt that he must be terrified of the repercussions about to be bestowed upon us.

 

“Look at me, both of you.”

 

Slowly, I raise my head to look the Dark Lord in the eye, noting Draco doing the same in my peripheral vision. Our Lord's stare is cold and harsh, expressing every bit of disappointment and contempt he has for us. 

 

“Of all of the things I could ask of you, Draco,” he begins slowly, “I give you the simplest task.; a simple, clean murder. Yet you have failed to perform to my liking. I could not be more displeased.”

 

“I-I deserve every bit of your scorn, my Lord,” Draco says in a shaking but clear voice.

 

“Of course you do. I fear that you have convinced me that you are a better wizard than you proved tonight. You are just as worthless as I thought you to be. Just like your father.”

 

“You're right, my Lord. I have shamed you with my actions tonight,” Draco replies with more sincerity than I had thought him capable of. 

 

“You certainly have. And you, Severus.”

 

“My Lord,” I address him once again, being very careful not to avert my eyes in the slightest from his. 

 

“Am I to understand that he has been under your instruction for the past six years only to fail the very first time I allow him into my good graces? You have proven yourself just as incompetent as he.” He raises his head to peer down his nose at me in a degrading fashion.

 

“I have, my Lord. I must do everything in my power to insure this sort of dishonor does not fall upon you again,” I choose my words as carefully as possible. An unearthly smile contorts his features, giving me no doubt what is about to happen next. 

 

“Crucio!”

 

I wince as Draco's screams fill my ears. Terrified, unearthly screams that make me wish I would have been chosen for tonight's round of dark curses instead. 

 

“It is a pity, Severus, that I must put him through this on your behalf. We must do better next time in order to insure this does not happen again, yes?” 

 

“Yes, my Lord. I will try harder. I will show him the way. Your way,” I say in a surprisingly calm voice despite how Draco's continued shrieks are attacking my nervous system. 

 

“Crucio!” 

 

Draco's screams intensify for a split second before ending altogether with a wave of the Dark Lord's wand. He sniffs and pulls the sleeves of his robes back down as if nothing had happened. He beckons to somebody behind me, and I hear footsteps rush out of the room. “It is a pity, Draco, that you should fail on such a momentous night.” He stops here and snaps his fingers. I hear a sharp gasp behind me and what sounds like a muffled sob. 

 

“Your reward would have been as just.” He beckons with an open hand for us to turn around, and we comply. An audible gasp issues from Draco at what our master has brought us. 

 

A young woman, no older than sixteen, stands stark naked before us. I think I recognize her as a student from Hogwarts, but I cannot be certain. Her arms and hands are bound behind her by a silvery transparent substance that I can only assume to be a form of magical rope, and a filthy rag has been stuffed cruelly into her mouth to keep her from crying out. Her thin body is coated with sweat and marked with various scratches and bruises. I can only image what kind of abuse she has suffered at the hands of my brethren, or how long she has been held captive here, her fate not yet clear to her. I watch as she clenches her legs together awkwardly in a desperate attempt to cover herself from our prying eyes as fresh tears stain her once beautiful face.

 

“You may have failed, Draco, but there is still something you can do to please me,” the Dark Lord says, crooking a finger for Draco to approach him. On obviously weakened knees, Draco slowly approaches the high throne. I see his eyes widen in shock as the Dark Lord quietly gives his instructions. I peer at the young girl out of the corner of my eye, who is getting more and more terrified by the second. She is visibly shaking now as she realizes that she is about to become a human toy for all to play with.

 

Another snap of the fingers has her thrown onto the floor. The faceless Death Eater who had been chaperoning her flicked his wand, and in an instant she was laying spread-eagle on the cold floor, finally exposed for all to see. 

 

“You will watch this, Severus,” the Dark Lord hisses as Draco slowly approaches the girl, his face clearly showing his horror at what he is about to do.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” I reply, watching as another masked man removes Draco's robes, leaving him just as bare as she. He kneels, his lanky body fitting over hers appropriately as he slowly makes his way up her body. He stops for a moment, leaning down to whisper something into her ear. To my great amazement, her body relaxes slightly, though she continues to shake. Her sobs, though still obvious, become less violent, and I see the muscles in her face become devoid of all tension as if Draco was simply an old friend coming to comfort her.

 

“Now, Draco! Or would you rather I do it myself?”

 

Quickly positioning himself, Draco pushes into her, the resulting sound she makes something between a scream and a sob. 

 

“A virgin, I daresay. You have done well, Avery. Do not think I will forget this,” I hear from my left. A lump begins to settle in the pit of my stomach as I watch Draco determinedly pump in and out of the girl who will remain forever nameless to us, whose hands are now pressed over her face as she weeps quietly into them.

 

I have no doubt that this will not be the last of these shared rewards.

 


End file.
